Two Pieces
by MakeYourOwnWorld
Summary: Amy has been at Ty's place for a week now, and it's time for her to decide whether she's going to stay with Ty or go back to Jesse. My main language isn't English, sorry if there are any mistakes!


**Finally! After so many weeks, I got a sequel for _Give Me Shelter_. It is, unfortunately, just a one shot, though.**  
><strong>Note: <em>Give Me Shelter<em> can be found under my old account (I've-got-a-dream).**

* * *

><p><em>Not every love story ends like a fairy tale. Some love stories don't end at all. But when they do end, when they do split, those two pieces of love can end up with an other piece of love. That's how my love story ended. Or maybe that was just the beginning of my love story.<em>

I had stayed at Ty's place for a week. He gave me everything I needed and he was everything I wanted. After that week, though, I couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. I felt guilty about leaving him behind. I ignored his phone calls and I never answered his messages. He'd sent me plenty that week.

**Jesse:** Amy? Where the hell are you?

**Jesse:** Answer my freaking phone calls!

**Jesse:** Are you still at that douchebag's place?

**Jesse:** Come back home, please.

**Jesse:** Please?

Those were only a few. I never answered him, until he sent me that one particular message.

**Jesse:** Why?

**You:** Because you hurt me, Jesse. That's why.

I was sitting outside, watching Ty and Dexter as they were playing in the backyard. I had noticed how close the two were, and after Ty had told me Dexter's story, I started to adore their relationship. Apparently, Dexter was a dog that lived on the streets. He'd been ran over by a car. Ty's car. He took him to a vet, and he kept him ever since. It hurt that I never had that relationship with my dog, Remi. Jesse had bought her as a birthday gift, but gave her away days later. His excuse: she's too big.

I've always missed Remi, of course, but seeing Ty and Dexter made me miss her even more.

**Jesse:** I'm so sorry, Amy. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to... abuse you.

**You:** But you did.

I sighed. Jesse was known for doing stupid things, and I thought that he'd crossed the line this time, but maybe he meant it. Maybe he did deserve a second chance. Just maybe, that was exactly what he needed.

**You:** We should talk, don't you think?

**Jesse:** I think we do ;-)

Ty came back with Dexter and sat down next to me. The view we had was amazing here. I looked around and that's when I noticed something. Behind some trees, I saw two stalls attached to each other.

"I used to have a horse," Ty said. He'd catched me looking at them.

"Used to?"

I looked at him, but he kept looking at the abandoned stalls. "Yeah. Her name was Sundance. She was pretty old, and had terrible arthritis in her knees, so I had decided to put her down. I didn't want to see her in pain."

I nodded. I always tried to avoid a conversation like this, but I knew I could trust Ty, and I was pretty he'd never judge me. "I used to have a horse, too. His name is Spartan. He's still my horse, actually, but I haven't seen him for 2 years. He's at my grandfather's place. When I moved in with Jesse, I had to leave him behind. I really miss him, though. My mom saved him from a man who abused him, but she -"

My phone rang; it was Jesse. I stared at my screen before I looked at Ty.

"Are you gonna answer that?"

First, I nodded, but then I shook my head again. "I don't know?" But before I could make the decision, my phone stopped ringing. A few seconds later, I got another message.

**Jesse:** I thought you wanted to talk?

I didn't answer that, because Ty was there with me. I locked my iPhone and put it aside. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I knew I had to go back to Jesse one day.

"Ty?"

"Hm?"

"What if I have to go back?"

"You don't have to. Why do you want to go back?"

"Because he's my boyfriend. We were texting and he apologized. He said he's sorry for what he's done to me."

Ty finally looked at me and sighed. "Why do you always have to see the best in people? Just because they say they're sorry, doesn't mean they are. Words don't mean anything. People can hit you so freaking hard, and apologize afterwards, but the pain doesn't go away, does it? You're the one stuck with the bruises and bleeding lips. They're unharmed, but you're damaged for the rest of your life!"

He stood up out of frustration. I'd never seen him like this. It scared me. But I knew Ty wasn't talking about me and Jesse. "What happened?"

"I had broken ribs, internal bleeding. I couldn't do anything anymore. I was sitting in the damn corner, watching how he killed my mother! She was screaming for help, looking at me, but I let her die! She died because of me!"

"Ty... I didn't know... I -"

"Of course you didn't. I never told you until now. I never told anyone."

I stood up and took his arm. "But she didn't die because of you, Ty." He'd told me before that he wasn't talking to his dad anymore, but I never asked why. Now I knew, and I made him think of it. "I'm so sorry, Ty. But -"

He pulled his arm out of my hand. "You know what, maybe you should go. At least you have the chance to go back."

It was quiet now. His story frightened me. What if Jesse could turn into someone like Ty's dad? My phone rang again. This time I answered it.

"Amy, where the hell are you?"

"I'm... That doesn't matter. What do you have to say?"

I looked at Ty, and he looked back at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and it hurt me.

"- and you know what, you shouldn't come back." That's the only thing I heard from whatever Jesse said. "Your clothes are at the front door. You can come and pick them up. You can take your new boyfriend with you, if you want. I'll beat the crap out of that jerk."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I said, ignoring the part that he wanted to kick Ty's butt, and kind of ignoring that he'd called him my boyfriend.

Ty shook his head and went inside, Dexter following him like he always did. He obviously didn't hear our conversation. "Ty, wait." I followed him inside.

I grabbed his arm, but he pulled away again. "What is it, Amy? I know you want go back, so I'm not going to hold you back. Just go!"

"He loved me! He needs me! If it wasn't for me, he would've been dead by now!" I remember that Jesse used to scream at me all the time. But he used his hands, too. Ty didn't.

"You're always thinking about _him_. You're always saying that _he_ needs you, and that _he_ loves you. You should think about yourself, Amy. Do you love him? Do you need him? I can't let you go, Amy. I just can't."

I knew I wasn't going anywhere, but I decided to wait to tell him. I just looked at him and crossed my arms. "Why not?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you!" he blurted. It was silent for a while. I always thought that leaving Jesse would hurt me, but the thought of leaving Ty hurt even more. I'd only stayed there for one week, but he gave me so much more than Jesse did in years. And I had so much more in common with Ty: the love for dogs, the love for horses, the pain...

"Ty," I whispered. "You don't have to let me go, because I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, but the confusion was written on his face.

"Jesse told me that he didn't want me to go back. And, to be honest, I don't care, because... Ty, I've told you so many things this week, and you told me so many things. And I know it's only been a week, seven days, but... You changed my life for the better."

This time he laughed and he pulled me close. I really thought he was going to kiss my lips, but he kissed my forehead instead and pulled me into a hug. "I just don't want to rush things, okay? I like you, I really do... I just..."

I nodded into his chest. "I understand." And I did. I really did. I rushed things with Jesse, and we didn't end up good.

A couple of days later, I'd picked up my clothes at Jesse's. I was going to miss that house for sure, but I was ready to let go. I was ready to let go of the things that hurt me, and I was ready to stick onto the things that loved me. I'd picked up Spartan from my grandfather's place, and give him a new home in Ty's huge backyard. Ty had bought a new horse as well, Harley.

We started a life together.

_Remember what I said about those two pieces of love? I had been waiting for the person that was going to save me and heal my wounds. I was a lonely piece of love, and I found my other half at the moment I ran right into his arms._


End file.
